brick walls end the war
by moonxdawson
Summary: After Austin skips multiple songwriting sessions, Ally becomes annoyed with him and finally cracks under the pressure of having to write yet another song by herself. Blowing up at Austin was never a part of her plan, and neither was having him run away from her when she does it. But them chasing after each other, will always be a part of their plan. / / Hunks & Homecoming oneshot.


**A/N hi, okay first off yay first thing being posted with me being officially sixteen! :D But anyways this is two oneshots combined; Hunks & Homecoming and one requested on twitter by Mary (WeAdoreRaura) and Kendra (maranohugs) so I hope this gives you two girls what you wanted!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin & Ally or anything else you might recognize. **

* * *

She sits quietly on the piano bench. Absentmindedly playing some keys; trying to find a good melody. Her mind is filled with thoughts and doubts.

_Austin._

The name repeats in her mind continuously. Staring at the black and white keys, they're slowing blending together becoming grey like her thoughts. A sad, sad grey. And it's all because of that one name.

It's been hours. He should have been there already.

He's been blowing her off constantly though. Every single songwriting session, she's left alone. Every. Single. One.

This isn't like him. But here lately it's who he has become. He hadn't been missing or being late to sessions since the beginning of their partnership, but now… it's like he doesn't even care.

Doesn't care about his songs. His career. _Her_.

It's a stab with a knife to the heart every single missed session. A hallow heart.

It's crazy. She never, never thought one boy could control and consume her thoughts like this. She had praised her fifteen year old self, for not letting boys take over her life like all the other girls had. But now, at seventeen, a boy, controls almost her everything.

She starts to play a few more keys, when the sound of a door being slammed into the wall fills the room. Her playing stops abruptly as she turns to see who barged into the room. And of course there he is. Austin.

He's panting slightly as he stops in the doorway. She could tell he had been running. But why? He had never cared in the last couple weeks about whether he was late or not.

Turning around, she faces the piano keys once again. Ignoring him is what she needs to do. If he can't give her some attention to finish one of _his_ own songs, than she shouldn't give him any. It's immature, she knows. But in her defense, what goes around comes around.

"Hey Ally." he says walking over to the piano bench.

She ignores him, keeping her focus on the keys she's playing. She knows; she had been ignoring him before he started acting like this, but she doesn't know what else to do.

It had all started when Gavin Young came into their lives. Ally got caught up in him, she'll admit it. But then she realized that he wasn't what she needed. What she wanted.

_Blinded. _

That's what she had been. She had met somebody who didn't make fun of her. Laughed at her jokes, possibly made a few of his own too. Somebody who gave her the attention she craved.

But she didn't crave it from an overly nice, southern, songwriting, punny, coffee-order-memorizing, guy. No. She craved the attention from an egotistical, dumb, pancake-loving, singer, possibly-bottle-blonde, guy.

From her best friend.

But he hadn't been giving it to her recently. She knows he's trying to give what she dished out when Gavin came around, but in her defense she did have to write a song with him. But _if _she were in his shoes, the spending loads of time with Gavin would make her feel neglected too.

So yeah, she'll admit; she was a complete and total B word –that she will not say- to him, but it gives him no right to turn around and act like a jerk.

"Ally?" he questions, going to sit beside her. "Are you giving me the silent treatment?"

"…"

"I don't deserve that," he tells her. "You're being immature."

"I'm being immature?" she yells at him, turning towards him she glares at him. "And you don't deserve what? To be ignored? To be treated like a piece of dirt on the ground? But I do Austin? I do?"

"Got you to talk?" he says the form more of a question, than a statement. He honestly hadn't expected her to blow up so quickly.

Rolling her eyes, she turns away from him. And once again, they're surrounded by silence. The silence is so loud though, it's ringing in their ears.

It's that kind of silence that you can't get away from. It feels like it haunts you, neither know what to say, what to do. Not sure what the other person's move will be. Who will be the one to break the dreaded noiselessness.

That's the question going through their heads. Both are scared to make a move. To say a single thing. But one of them is going to have to get the guts to do it, whether they want to or not. Swallowing her nerves, Ally decides to be the bigger person and say something.

"Why haven't you been around?" she asks. "Do you even care about your career anymore? We haven't written a new song in weeks, I've only been able to write songs for myself because I need my _partner_, to write his songs."

"I-I'm, I just-" he starts, before letting out a sigh. "I needed sometime to myself, but shouldn't you be spending your time with Gavin anyways?"

And then it hits her. That's what this is all about. He's jealous of Gavin. But there's not even a thing to be jealous about… Of course he doesn't know that though.

He had ran. Austin Monica Moon had ran. Ran away from Ally. From his problems. From everything. All because he lost hope.

All Ally had done was say Gavin had asked her out, he didn't even give her time to finish before he ran. He ran all the way to his house like a coward.

Coward. That's what he was. That night; he turned his phone off, locked himself in his room and did nothing but hold Dougie the Dolphin tight against him, as he tried not to let his sadness show on his face. His mom had caught him in the act of doing this, and when Ally had called their landline told her.

"What does Gavin have to do with you missing our songwriting time?" she asks, playing dumb.

"Ally, don't get me started." he warns, stepping closer to her. "Because if I get started about that prick, I'm never going to stop."

"Why is he a prick Austin?" she questions, shouting while stepping closer to him as well. Using her pointer finger, she jabs him in the chest with each word. "Why. Is. He. A. Prick?"

"Because, because he's fake! Nobody is like that and I mean nobody is that nice, it's all an act so he can hopefully get in your pants. And well he's a prick because he's not me!" he confesses while yelling in her face. "But you know he's getting all your attention still even if he just wants to get in your pants, while I've been your best friend since we were fifteen and have been in love with you for over a year! Ally where does that leave me? In the friend-zone while this guy you don't even know gets your love, the thing I've been wanting for over a year?

"I don't care that I told you we need to move on. Moving on shouldn't hurt like this because if you're moving on that means the feelings are gone and we both know they're not." he says, finishing his rant.

There's nothing but silence filling most of the air now, as she stands there in shock. The only sounds being their heavy breathing from shouting. The tension fills the room like a thick fog surrounding them.

His words hang heavy in the air, neither knowing quite anything else to say. Arguments between the two didn't happen often, and even rarely were they ever this serious. There's an awkwardness and they can literally feel it all around them, as realization of what he said sets in.

She begins to finally form thoughts in her head, and opens her mouth to speak but before she can he starts shouting again.

"And I got the last word, we're done talking here. LALALALALALA!" he runs out of the practice room, her beginning to chase after him as she taunts him about not being able to say 'Lalala' as long as her. And it feels like a déjà vu for her to their last bad argument.

Looking behind him, he sees her still chasing him only to trip over a crack. Taking the chance while she's on the ground, he goes to stand between two buildings. Silently he waits for her to pass by him, as soon as he sees her passing the second building, he grabs her wrist pulling her towards him.

Her first reaction is to scream for dear life, but the lips on top of her own prevent her from doing so. She wants to push away, kick, hit, and scream at the person but she knows she can't.

The familiarity of the lips hit her hard. She's weak at the feel of them on hers. Her heart beats out of her chest, as she beats his own chest with her hand. But he of course, grabs her hand and intertwines their fingers holding it against his own racing heart.

He finally pulls away from her, as she tries to deepen the kiss because he can feel the tears falling onto his lips. When they're fully separated, he takes a slight step back but doesn't let go of her.

She stands there, her chest moving up and down quickly trying to gain her breath back. Tears stream silently down her face from anger, and he doesn't know what to do. He hates seeing her cry, but hates himself more being the cause of it this time.

"I want to hate you so much right now." she mutters, her hand squeezing his tightly.

"I know you do." he whispers, pressing his forehead against hers. "You hate your jealous best friend, who can't get over his own feelings to let somebody they love be happy. Who makes you cry, because you're just so angry. You have every right to hate me."

"But I can't hate you, I'm so in love with you, it's impossible to hate somebody you lo-"her sentence gets cutoff, as his lips press against hers again. She feels him pushing her, until her back hits a brick wall.

Letting go of her hand; both of his hands travel down her curves and into the back pockets of her jeans. Giving her a firm squeeze, he uses the gasp she does as an advantage to deepen the kiss. His tongue is touching hers, swirling with it, her hands are everywhere, and they just can't seem to get close enough.

Their lips tangle, as the breaths coming out of their noses –not wanting to back out for air yet- mingle. Their hearts beat in time, like their own song. A melody that has been begging to be played. An old record, that hasn't felt a needle on it in forever, and is finally being spun once again.

Pulling away slowly, letting their lips peel apart, he moves his lips down her jaw to her neck. He presses his lips to a spot right below her ear; a place he learned in their brief relationship was her weakness. He sucks for a moment on the spot, before letting his teeth sink in as she lets out a small moan.

"There, now you're mine. Just like it's supposed to be." he whispers, as she pulls on his hair trying to get his lips back to hers.

Nodding her head in between kisses, she mutters what he's been dying to hear. "I'm yours, just like it's supposed to be."

* * *

_**Fin.**_

* * *

**Reviews are sorta _very_ cool.**


End file.
